


Waltz

by Southeast0010



Category: Greta (2018)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, POV First Person, Suitable/Safe For Work, Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southeast0010/pseuds/Southeast0010
Summary: Frances的调教课程。我不信编剧没有开车！就算编剧没有开车，这辆车我也开定了！





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> 没有任何直接描写，背后安全  
> 全文暗示，不要问，问就全文暗示  
> 请诸君自由发挥想象力，想成什么样都可以wwww

===AO3 asks my post to be at least 10 characters long so I have to insert some English www===

 

你喜欢肖邦不是吗？你当然喜欢肖邦。你喜欢肖邦，你理应喜欢肖邦。自然了，谁会不喜欢肖邦呢？你不会，我知道，你不会。你一定不会。

 

你喜欢肖邦。你不应该颤抖；肖邦是如此的优雅，他的作品也是如此的优雅。你应当与我一起舞蹈。你应该站起来。站起来。一，二，三，四。错了，亲爱的。再来一次。一，二，三，四。你看，你能做到的。即使我不拿这条教鞭，你也能做到的。再来。一，二，三，四。不要慢。再来一圈。一，二，三，四。

 

还不到喊累的时候。起来，站起来，亲爱的。一，二，三，四。你让我回忆起从前的岁月。我的肖邦，我亲爱的孩子。一，二，三，四。再来。逐渐离我远去的一切。一，二，三，四。它们全都在你身上重新复活——转过来，不对！面向我！——不，或许是你让它们在我身上重新复活。没错，这样就对了。好姑娘。疼吗？不疼？那就好。你知道我是爱你的。我是多么爱你。

 

我是多么爱你啊。起来。我去给你倒杯水来。你自己再来一遍。一，二——不要停——三，四。摔倒了？快起来，我亲爱的。伤着哪儿了吗？别哭，亲爱的，不要哭。你哭得像是哪里疼，像是害怕我一样。我怎么会伤害你呢？起来吧。站起来。给，喝了它。喝了就会好受些的——你病了，你在病着，你需要吃药。乖孩子。喝完了吗？放下吧。我们继续。

 

一，二，很好，三，四。你已经渐渐熟练了。肖邦会一直陪伴在我们左右；而我会一直陪伴在你的左右。一，二，三，四。转过去。你冷吗？你一直在发抖。要我去把暖气打开吗？不需要？那就好。笑一笑。不要再哭了。你说了，不疼也不冷，对吗？对。好孩子，我亲爱的孩子。再转一圈。一，二，三，四。不要哭了。我说不准哭了！

 

这才对，这才是我的好孩子。一，二，三，四。我弄疼你了吗？没有？那就好。这些红印都只是暂时的，很快就会消下去。你的皮肤这么好，我怎么忍心留下一点点瑕疵呢。一，二，转过去，三，四。如果明天下午还没有消的话，我会给你上药的。上药就好了。你不想上药吗？别任性，亲爱的。上了药才会好得快。就像你一样，生病了就该乖乖吃药。我知道那药的滋味不怎么好，有时候苦，有时候疼。但是你会很快就好起来的。一，二，三，四。对了。赶快好起来才能继续跳舞。

 

你喜欢跳舞吗？一，二，喜欢就好，三，四。我不想强迫你做你不乐意的事。你看，既然你像敬爱母亲一样敬爱我，我也自然会像爱护自己的孩子一样爱护你。我的孩子不在我身边，你就是我的孩子。一，二，三，四。你的母亲不在你身边，我就是你的母亲。一，二，很好，三，四。你有我，我有你，我们从此都不再会是孤独的灵魂了。我们拥有，一，二，三，四，永远的幸福与快乐。

 

你不快乐吗，我亲爱的？整个世界上，你再也找不到比我身边更安全、更舒服的地方了。一，二，三，四。你不快乐吗？不，不要对我说谎。不许说谎。我看得出来，我亲爱的。你很快乐。在我身边，你无比地快乐。一，二，三，四。你湿漉漉的眼睛是快乐的，你湿漉漉的嘴唇也是快乐的。不是吗？看着我的眼睛。再说一遍。不是吗？你不快乐吗？一，二，三，四。那就好，我亲爱的。那就好。我真的希望你在我身边能够快乐。

 

一，二，三，四。别掉了。拿好。我的好孩子。你一定会喜欢的，对吧？女孩子们都喜欢这样的小玩偶。一，二，三，四。粉嫩嫩的，像孩童的脸蛋，也像你一样。一，二，三，四。捏一下就会发出小小的尖叫声——哦，你真可爱，我说的又不是你。一，二，你不需要这样哄我开心，三，四。你真贴心，我亲爱的。转过来。过来。好了。一，二，三，四。弯下去，注意四肢的角度。摆出来，大大方方地摆出来。一，二，三，四。很好。听节奏，跟着乐句来。

 

你或许很有艺术天分。一，二，三，四。这支舞你很快就会掌握了，我想或许改天我也可以教你弹弹钢琴。一，二，三，四。不，亲爱的，当然是肖邦。你不喜欢肖邦吗？你喜欢肖邦。来吧，一，二，三，四。再转一圈。很好。放进去。放进去了吗？我没听到声音。一，二，三，四。放进去。放进去！马上！一，二，我的耐心是有限的，三，四。你需要一点教训。

 

一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。

 

这就对了，这就对了。一，二，三，四。乖孩子，好孩子。很舒服，对不对？你看，你转圈的时候，地板上的影子也在变换形状。一，二，三，四。它是锦上添花，对不对？对啊。一，二，三，四。转过去，让我看看。很好。夹紧。一，二，三，四。不够响亮，再来一遍。一，二，三，四。用力，一，二，三，四。好的。再来。一，二，三，四。你学得很快。要学会掌握放松的程度和时间，再来一遍，一，二，三，四。很好。一，二，三，四。

 

我都说过了，你学得很快，也很好。一，二，三，四。你完全没必要像刚才那样顶撞我的。我的好孩子，你这样只会伤你那慈爱的母亲的一颗真心。一，二，三，四。你以为每一次鞭打你、每一次将你捆绑起来的时候，我的心不会痛吗？一个母亲，一，二，三，四，哪里舍得看到她的孩子受苦？我是爱着你的，我亲爱的，我自然是全心全意深爱着你的。一，二，三，四。很好。再来一遍，这回放慢些，想象声音缓缓地流动。跟着肖邦走。一，二，三，四。所以你不可以顶撞我。不可以对我说谎。我会伤心的，我亲爱的，一，二，三，四，不管是你伤害我，还是你迫使我伤害你——我都会伤心无比的。

 

一，二，三，四。快掉出来了，你自己托着。对。一，二，三，四。用力，夹紧些。一，二，三，四。如果掉到地板上了，你就又得受罚。你不想受罚对吧？我知道你不愿意。我也是一样的不愿意啊，我的孩子，一，二，三，四，看到你因为痛苦而扭曲的脸，我的心也会揪紧。一，二，三，四。相信我，我知道那是什么感觉。你还是个孩子，你还不懂该怎样吞咽这个世界的威压。一，二，三，四。那就像是过山车从顶峰直冲下来的压迫与不安感，一，二，三，四，我知道你会害怕，你当然会害怕。

 

手，手指。对了。一，二，三，四。再快点，跟上节奏。慢了。慢了！这才对。一，二，三，四。转过去！好的。一，二，三，四。不可以。不可以！不可以！忍住！一，二，三，四！一，二，三，四！不许在地毯上！过去，过去！你这个——

 

一，二，三，四。好了。对不起，我亲爱的。我差点没忍住。我向你道歉。我不该这样责骂你的。站好了。我向你保证过，我绝不会伤害你。只要你乖乖听我的话。一个母亲能做什么呢？她只想把自己的孩子好好地保护起来，永远不要让她受到这世界的一丁点伤害，永远平安又快乐罢了。当她迫不得已责罚不听话的孩子的时候，她的心是多么地痛苦呵！我的孩子，但我别无选择。你为什么就不能乖乖听话呢？

 

不，不可以。忍住。站起来。站起来！给我过来！不许叫。闭上嘴巴。进去，进去。进去！起来。摔疼了吗？头没撞到吧？那就好。起来。跪下，跪好。就像每次你受罚的时候一样。不可以。我已经说过了，你不听你母亲的话，伤了你母亲的心，就要受罚。跪好。跪正。趴下去。起来。撅起来。转过来。对着我。不可以！对着我。对着我！

 

疼吗？疼就对了。你也要知道，我每每因为你不肯听话而惩罚你，我的心有多疼。起来。对了。撅起来。一，二，三，四。不许叫。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。闭上嘴！一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四，一，二，三，四，一，二，三，四，一，二，三，四，一，二，三，四，一，二，三，四。你再喊一声，一，二，三，四，我就只好再罚你一次，我亲爱的，一，二，三，四，一，二，三，四，因为你并没有把母亲的话，一，二，三，四，听进心里去。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。这才像话。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。一，二，三，四。起来。一，二，三，四。

 

你痛吗？你要牢牢地记住这种感觉。不许说谎，不许顶撞母亲，不许伤母亲的心。你快乐吗？告诉我，我的孩子。要说实话。很好，这就是我想要听到的答案。我是多么多么地爱你——有了你我才不那么孤独——就连惩罚你，我也不愿让你收太多的苦。我总想让你永远平安，永远快乐。这些东西都不会伤到你，你不会出血，也不会留下疤痕。就连痛也只是一时的。你会感觉到快乐的，我亲爱的，我最亲爱的。是吗？母亲不会对你说谎的。是吗？是了。你也不许对母亲说谎。我和你，你和我，我们在一起。我们永远在一起。我会永远守护你，我会给你安全和快乐。我亲爱的。

 

起来吧，我们继续跳舞。你自己擦干净。赶快起来。这就对了。那是肖邦，你喜欢肖邦。

 


End file.
